The Sleepover
by coolstuffxD
Summary: Lizzie has friends sleepover from her old school


I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM LWD!

♥ ♥ ♥

"Edwin, Derek NO monkey business while Lizzie is having her friends over" exclaimed George trying to make it 100 clear.

"Got it" they both assured. I dont believe them for a second!

_DingDong_

I went over to the front door and invited my guests in. It's not like a huge party, just 4 friends for a sleepover.  
"Heyy guys! Follow me!" I said as I lead my 4 best friends Kristen, Alex, Jenna and Taylor upstairs to my room. I havent seen them since we've moved since they are all friends from my old school. I hugged them all as they put their stuff down around my bedroom.  
"Before all of the 'oh my gawds...how have you beennsss -- Liz you have got an effin GORGEOUS step brother!" started Jenna.  
"Make that T-W-O FUCKING gorgeous step brothers!" Kristin added. I laughed. I would NEVER admit it to anyone else but they are so right!  
"Yeah I know... lol I'm pretty lucky actually..." I started.  
"WHAT?!?! Oh my gawd Liz spit it out!" squeeled Alex.  
"Well... Derek constantly w --" I started.  
"Who is Derek?" Taylor barged in.  
"The oldest" I continued "Yeah, he constantly walks around the house in boxers, or towels, or NOTHING!" I exclaimed.  
"Hott! I'd bang him any place any time!" said Kristen.  
All of us started squeeling and giggling. I love having my old friends back! All of my 'friends' at the new school are so stuck up and prissy! If I has ever told them what I had just told my real friends they would have freaked out in a whole load of "EW's" and "GROSS's"!  
"Yeah it's pretty sweet" I finished.  
"I bet! said Taylor. "How about the other one? Our age right? SOOOO hott!"  
"Haha, yeah that's Ed. No he's older but barely." I answers. They all went on about how hott he was.  
"He SO is! If he wasn't some what related to me I'd so do him." I slapped my hand onto my hand and turned bright red. They all laughed and 'Oohed'.  
After about 3 whole hours of catching up I finally felt like the old me again! No more tree hugging and sensibility, I felt like I used to!  
"Hey guys you wanna have some fun?" asked Jenna.  
"OFCOURSE!" I said back. Everyone else agreed. Jenna pulled out her makeup bag and straightener.  
"Lets kick it back old school!" she Taylor. We all cheered.  
Eyeliner, maskara and coverup flew everywhere. My room reeked of fried hair but I didnt even care! We looked hott! We all put on tanktops and shorts to sleep in. It was around 10:00 pm.  
After we were all made up Kristen went into her bag and pulled out her camera.  
"Whos a little camera whoooorreee???" she asked playfully pointiing the camera at me. I made a kiss face and posed.  
"Friggin hott! I hate you!" she said and laughed. I smiled.  
"Yeah Liz your totally doin' good!" said Alex. "No offence, but once we found out where you moved we thought you would be playin' with dolls and wearing lasenza girl!"  
"Well your half right about the lasenza girl!" said Jenna. They laughed. I couldnt help but laugh too.  
"Hey! Its not my faulttt..." I pouted.  
"Yeah we know" said Kristin laughing.  
"Yeah Alex shouldn't even be dissing Lasenza girl because I'm pretty damn sure thats where you go bra shopping!" said Jenna.  
"Wellllll SOOORRYYY everyone cant be a friggin C cup like you!" she argued laughing and threw a pillow at Jennas chest. Jenna grabbed her boobs and shook them in Alex's face laughing. Me and Taylor just crossed our arms watching and laughing as Kristen was taking pictures of herself (hasnt changed a BIT!) and Jenna and Alex continued the argument.  
"Yeah but really, Jenna you totally grew a million cup sizes this year!" Kristen said putting the camera away.  
"Yeah I know its friggin sweet!" she said sooooo rubbing it in!  
"Lucky..." mumbled Taylor.  
"I know eh!" I whispered back.  
"What was that coming from the mouths of the underdeveloped?" said Kristen laughing.  
"Oh Kristen your not even that big!" argued Jenna.  
"Doesnt matter! I got my period first out of all of you!" she said proudly. Woah am I behind!  
"Yeah well I was second!" said Taylor.  
"Are you friggin kidding me?! ONE year goes by and you all have boobs and periods?! What the hell is going on!" I said and dug my face into a pillow. They all laughed.  
"hahaha ha ha Liz chill!" said Taylor. I ripped the pillow off my face and rolled my eyes.  
"So I'm guessing you havent got it yet?" said Alex. I shook my head.  
"Awwwww widdle wizzie still growiiiinnn???" said Kristin pinching my cheecks. I shoved a pillow in her face.  
"Anyway, we look hott and were wastin' it! Come on Liz lets get it on with the hott step bro! What do you guys think?" suggested Jenna.  
"Well, I have changed so much since I moved, Edwin will be shooked if we did that...well if I did that!... Lets do it!"  
We all made adjustments to our makeup, pulled our shorts up, and the shirts down.  
"Sweet lets do this shit" said Kristen. Just picturing Edwin coming back to our room and - yes! So many possibilities! Just thinking about him puts an ache between my legs. This is gonna be a fun night.


End file.
